A Girl Called Chuck
by allg0nemadd
Summary: As Chuck and Ned's relationship progresses, Olive becomes obsessed with figuring out why they don't touch. But as her friendship with Chuck progresses, she finds herself thinking more about Chuck than Ned. Cholive, ADULT CONTENT: femmeslash.
1. Peach Pies

**_All characters and names belong to their respective creators._**

_R&R appreciated!_

**A Girl Called Chuck**

There was really no way to explain the blade slipping from the peach and cutting into her finger like that. It could be explained however, that presently one Olive Snook's mind was on everything but cutting peaches. She barely felt the cut, but as spots of blood dripped on the wooden cutting board, she took notice. Holding her finger up, she realized that it was not particularly deep. She wrapped it in a damp cloth and proceeded to clean up the messy cutting board, sighing at the sacrifice of the cut peaches that could now not be made into pie.

As she held her finger she tried to remember just where she had lost her thoughts, and what it was that took hold of her mind so much. Ned? It had to have been Ned, as it usually was. It was no secret that the petite blonde had a fondness of the highest caliber for the shy pie-maker. However, when Ned walked by the kitchen window and smiled at Olive presently, she realized that her thoughts had not been about him that evening. Rather, she had been focusing on something that was often close to Ned- his childhood sweetheart and present girlfriend Charlotte Charles, who was more commonly called Chuck.

Olive considered her jealously for the girl, and how it had faded so much in the last few months. Originally, Olive thought she would never be able to get along with, or accept the presence of, the girl called Chuck. However, as the months went by and their dependence on each other as a supportive shoulder deepened, Olive began to realize that perhaps the girl Chuck was not as bad as she had anticipated. She also realized that although it hurt at first, Chuck may have been the primary reason Olive was able to free herself of her powerful need for the pie-maker. Once she realized that Ned was a prize unobtainable to her, her mind stopped needing him with such intensity. However, a part of her still ached when she witnessed affection between Chuck and Ned.

This "affection" though, seemed insubstantial, as Chuck and Ned never held hands, kissed, or even stood near each other. Always curious to Olive, she considered at first the notion that maybe Ned disliked physical contact. This did not seem appropriate, however, because Ned seemed to enjoy all the Christmas hugs and playful nudges that Olive provided him with. There was definitely something between Chuck and Ned that neither could explain, or wanted to. As many times as Olive pried, Ned could not come up with a valid reason. Chuck's reason was simple enough: "We can't." But this reason did not satisfy Olive's understandable curiosity. It was this very curiosity that led her to absently slice her finger with the knife.

As she started thinking about Chuck and Ned again, she became unaware that Chuck had returned to the kitchen after running her errands.

"Hi Olive," Chuck said lightly.

Olive woke from her daydreaming with a slight jump, turning to smile at the girl. "Oh, Hi Chuck!"

Chuck smiled and took off a very pink scarf. "I got more flour, but the fruit stand was out of pears."

"Oh," Olive scowled, wondering how it was a fruit vendor could run out of something that she perceived to be one of the more "unpopular" fruits. "Well, we'll just make more peach pies tomorrow," Olive smiled.

Chuck nodded, "Or strawberry."

"What?" Olive asked.

"Nothing…" Chuck smiled sweetly as she hung up her coat and took of her dark sunglasses. Olive knew how much she hated having to wear all that garb whenever she went out-but after all, she did fake her own death so that was the price she had to pay. Olive had not yet been able to decipher why Charlotte Charles faked her death, and rarely even thought about this. She was definitely more interested in the peculiar lack of contact between Chuck and Ned. Now was not the time however, and Olive Snook did what she always did when emotions seemed to cloud her thoughts and shrugged it off with a smile on her small face and a light giggle.

"What's so funny?" Chuck asked, picking up a peach from the counter and biting into it.

"Huh? Oh nothing," Olive waved it away. "Now don't eat to many of those, Ned only bought two boxes and I've already wasted four…"

"What? How?" Chuck asked, her mouth full of peach.

Olive sighed. "Nothing, I was just being clumsy and I… cut myself." Olive lifted and lowered her hand.

Chuck's blue eyes grew large and she took Olive's hand in her own, "Oh my gosh Olive! Is it deep? You could need stitches…"

Olive sighed and rolled her eyes at the brunette's alarm. "Chuck it's nothing… A band-aid and a couple of Asprin'll fix anything."

Chuck shrugged and continued to eat her peach. Olive could smell that familiar scent that she could never quite interpret. It was either raspberry or freesia (neither of the two smelling remotely like each other, but both coming to Olive's mind). It was the scent that Olive simply labeled "Chuck," for it was the smell that always surrounded her. The scent brought her comfort recently, as Olive was beginning to realize how much she liked Chuck's company. Since they had decided to be roommates, Olive found that she and brunette had a lot in common. They had become more than just "coworkers," and definitely entered the realm of "girlfriends." This brought comfort to Chuck, since growing up she was mostly surrounded by boys. Chuck was the first really close girl friend Chuck ever had, and the experience was something she not only enjoyed, but longed for.

Olive was excited when she saw Chuck and did things with Chuck. She finally felt like she had the sister she always wanted. Sometimes she even felt rather disappointed when Ned was around, because there was something especially exciting about a "girls only" night. Olive never imagined she would actually not want the attention of the pie-maker, but lately it seemed to be so.

As if Chuck were reading her thoughts, she threw away her peach pit and addressed Olive, "So what are we doing tonight?"

Olive felt a tingle of excitement at this question, and thought for a moment about what she would like to do. "Hmmm, how about a movie?"

Chuck shrugged cutely, "I don't know, we go to a lot of movies."

Olive nodded and giggled lightly, "We've gone every night this week."

"I don't know, I kind of just want to stay in," Chuck said. "You know, do our nails or something fun and have a girl's night. I haven't had too many of those."

Olive was silent, surprised and happy that Chuck felt the same way she did. She nodded simply, opening the oven to remove a fresh-baked blueberry pie. Chuck watched her, which made Olive feel important. She thought about all she and Chuck had been through in the last few months, including the awkward but soon forgotten kiss shared between her and Ned. Chuck had been uneasy at first, but trusted Olive enough to believe that it was completely innocent, and Olive knew that it was (for the most part). After she kissed Ned, and worked out her feelings with him personally, she felt liberated from the powerful obsession that used to claim her. However, she found that although she felt free of Ned, she felt that she had something to hold over Chuck… to taunt her with. But Chuck was so sweet, to everyone and in everything she did, that Olive couldn't help but adore her and forget about petty jealousies. She had her fun (and it was extremely fun to be finally kissing the man she longed for for so long), but realized that what Chuck and Ned had was special. Who was she to interfere with that?

"Ok," a familiar voice interrupted Olive's thoughts and Chuck's slurping peach-eating noises. "I've put the sign on the door. It's officially Friday night." Ned stood in the kitchen, hands in his pockets as usual. His thick brown eyebrows tilted to the sides innocently as he smiled at his friends.

"Great!" Olive smiled, taking off her half-apron and hanging it up. "I finished making the peach pies, baked the blueberry, and Chuck bought flour, but came back with two cases of strawberries instead of pears."

Ned looked to Chuck confusedly. "Chuck…" He stated inquiringly.

The sweet-faced brunette smiled innocently, shrugging, "The fruit stand was out of pears."

Olive looked at Chuck and shrugged, and they both looked at Ned. "Oh," he said simply. "Well, that's a shame." He started towards the back door to haul in the boxes of strawberries Chuck had somehow transported all the way back to the Pie Hole herself.

"I'm sure we can sell about thirteen or so strawberry pies in the next few days!" Olive said positively, following Ned, "I know Aunt Lily and Vivian would want a few."

Chuck grunted lightly, "You know it's funny that we still call them _Aunt_ Lily and Vivian. It technically should be Mom and Aunt Vivian… but that would just completely throw off everything I knew growing up, which was actually a lie, but… who really cares about lying anymore?" Chuck ended with a sigh.

Ned, who always paid her the utmost attention, smiled supportively and placed the boxes on the counter. Olive stood next to the oven, wondering how it was this girl could stay so calm all the time, when her whole world had become so strange.

"Ok, that's that…" Ned said, looking at Chuck. "Shall we go?"

Olive and Chuck shared a glance.

"Yeah, but um, Ned? Olive and I were going to get together a little later to do- girly things. You know, like our hair and nails?" Chuck said.

Ned stood for a moment. "Oh," he said simply. "Well that's okay, I have to, uh, meet Emerson for something."

Chuck didn't know what exactly to say, so she simply nodded. They both had come to an understanding recently that their social lives were separating. It was not that they didn't do things together, but it seemed that the inability to share touch was hampering their ability to find things to enjoy together. Because of this, Ned and Emerson were spending more time with each other, as were roommates Olive and Chuck. Ned knew Chuck needed the companionship of a girl friend before allowing herself to become close to a boyfriend, and Chuck knew that Ned was trying to protect Chuck by lessening their "alone time" together. Emerson knew this as well, and Olive knew that for reasons completely unexplainable, Chuck and Ned could not touch. It didn't need to be spoken, and sometimes the most obvious solutions needed the least amount of words.

"Okay," Olive smiled again, always the one to keep the cheery mood. "Well I'll lock up… give you two some alone-time."

Ned smiled at the small blonde, then turned to Chuck. "I'll walk you home."

Chuck smiled genuinely, and patted nearby Digby on the head before following the pie-maker out.

Olive watched as they left, thinking how perfect hand-holding would fit this moment. However, the pie-maker and the mystery girl did not even so much as walk close to each other. Olive became bothered anew by this awkward occurrence, and looked confusedly down to the dog Digby, who always offered her an honest audience. Digby however, could offer no answer. Although the dog knew the true reason behind the lack of physical contact between Ned and Chuck, he would never give away his best friend's secret.

**_TBC_**


	2. Tears and Fears

_R&R appreciated!_

**Chap. 2**

Ned and Chuck walked down the hazily illuminated street, both stealing the occasional glance at the other before tearing their eyes away and smiling shyly. Though they had been together for a few months- the last few months of Chuck's second life-, their relationship still had a sort of "new car" smell. They knew enough about each other, but definitely didn't know everything.

"So," Ned said lightly, slicing the silence like a knife. "How do you like living with Olive?"

Chuck smiled and nodded, "She's great. You know I never really had a close girl friend like that. I don't know, it makes me feel- important. You know? Like… someone needs your shoulder to cry on and you need theirs?"

"Well what about me?" The nervous pie-maker entered. "I mean, you know you have my shoulder… or rather, a little tiny bit of the edge of my sleeve because that's probably safer." Ned paused and sighed. "Chuck, I just want you to know that I'm not trying to reject you when I don't seem like I'm paying attention. I just don't want you to be… dead again."

Chuck stopped walking. If she could, she would have taken Ned's hand. "Ned," she started. "I know that. Please don't think that _I'm_ ignoring you or rejecting you… I just-I'm not very good at this yet either."

Ned's expression was that of a saddened puppy. His dark eyes glassy and his eyebrows furrowed. Chuck sighed, for it was the only gesture of comfort she could offer. "Maybe we should take a break," she said quietly.

Ned's expression hardened. "A break? Chuck, no. We're already taking a break… You moved in with Olive, isn't that enough?"

Chuck shrugged. "I don't know, is it? I just want to need you, and right now I don't know how to feel about you and that scares me. So maybe we should just separate ourselves for a day or so and see how we feel."

Ned despised this idea, but his overwhelming respect for Chuck won over his emotions. Slowly, he nodded. Chuck felt like crying and turned away her head. They continued walking, in silence, as Digby padded along next to Chuck. Chuck felt the guilt setting in, but she knew this was what she needed.

Olive opened the door to red eyes and wet cheeks. Chuck was sobbing hard, her breathing rapid as she tried to greet Olive.

"Chuck! What is it?" Chuck ushered her in, a saddened Digby following.

"I can't believe I said that!" Chuck sobbed, sitting on Olive's bright pink couch and wiping her face on the bottom of her red dress.

"What?" Olive sat next to her, offering her the tissue box.

"I told Ned…" Chuck started, stopping to blow her nose, "That we needed a break."

Olive didn't know how to feel. Originally this would have excited her immensely, but now she just felt confused. "Oh, Chuck…" Olive pouted. "Did you get in an argument?"

"No, we were just talking and I told him how I felt," Chuck sobbed. "But I can't believe I feel this way. I love Ned, and I owe him the world to be alive again… why do I suddenly not want to be around him?"

For this Olive had no reply, for she did not yet know that Ned brought Chuck back to life with the touch of a finger. Pondering Chuck's odd statement, she stared at Digby. His deep eyes looked into Olive's, signifying an understanding of the situation. She wished she knew what it was that Ned and Chuck were keeping secret, but this was probably not the time to pry.

"Chuck," Olive put a supportive hand on her back, caressing gently just as her mother used to do to her. "I know that Ned loves you more than anything in his life. I've seen it in his eyes. And I know that no matter what bumps you two have to ride over, you will make it in the end."

Chuck looked at Olive, her hand clutching a tissue to her pink cheek. "Thank you Olive," she said. "At least I have one friend…"

Olive snorted. "One friend?? Chuck everyone loves you. Even Emerson, though he would probably never admit it…" Olive said. "And you've got your aun- I mean, Lily and Vivian."

Chuck smiled. "I wish I could see them. You don't know how hard it is thinking you have lost something, but then you end up finding it… and finding more than you bargained for."

_Lost something? _Olive pondered this again, thinking perhaps she should ask. But just as she was about to open her mouth, there was a knock at the door.

A horrified look spread across Chuck's face, but Olive patted her knee and stood to open the door. Chuck considered leaving, hiding in the bedroom until whoever it was had left. But she knew that if it was Ned, he would worry if he didn't see her here. So she simply turned as Olive put her hand on the doorknob and opened the door.

Emerson Cod, in his brightly coloured purple shirt and knitted green vest, stood in the doorway. He exchanged looks with Chuck, before she smiled and turned away and he raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Emerson!" Olive tried to sound happy. "What are you doing here?"

"What, I need a warrant to visit you now too?" Emerson and his typical attitude slowly entered the apartment. Overshadowing the small blonde, Emerson looked again at Chuck and back to Olive. "What's going on in here?"

Olive and Chuck shared a look in which Chuck communicated her desire for Olive to lie. So she did.

"We were watching a really sad movie," she smiled. Not the best liar, Olive over-compensated by smiling too much and twitching nervously. Emerson, a trained private investigator, picked up on this, and gave Olive the eyebrow as well.

"Well I don't know what you all got goin' on in here, but I'm lookin' for Ned," Emerson said.

Chuck's eyes lit up, and Olive flinched. "Oh," she said gravely. "Well, Uhh…"

Emerson leaned forward, pressuring the blonde. "Uhh? That's all you have to say? What's wrong with you two today?"

"He's not here," Chuck said simply, cutting off Olive before she could answer.

Olive nodded and shrugged. "He really isn't… We thought he was with you."

"Look," Emerson said. "We just work together. We don't "hang out" and gossip and giggle like a bunch-a sissies." Emerson paused, noting Olive and Chuck's reactions to being called 'sissies'. "Well, you know what I mean…"

"Hey!" Olive poked Emerson. "We don't gossip and giggle, and we're certainly not sissies! Now what do you want with Ned."

"What do I want with Ned?" Emerson started. "What I want with Ned is the five-thousand dollar reward I've got comin' for solving the case of Bob the Burglar and the estranged jealous wife. I want the money, I need the man."

Olive spoke first. "Well, sorry Emerson but Ned is not here." With that, she attempted to shuffle him out the door, her small body diminutive next to his burly frame.

"Well at least tell him to come find me when he gets back." He pointed his finger at Olive once, then shook his head again and turned to leave.

Olive shut the door quickly and turned back to Chuck. "Where do you think he is?"

Chuck shrugged. "I don't know. Ned goes missing a lot when he's upset. Which means that I really did upset him, which makes me feel worse."

Olive pouted for Chuck.

"Maybe I'll just go to my room," Chuck said solemnly.

"Are you sure?" Olive asked, wondering if there was any way she could get more out of Chuck.

"Yeah," Chuck stood. "Can we talk later?"

Olive nodded as Chuck gave her a little hug and walked down the hall to the spare bedroom that was now hers. It was not until then that Olive realized how she felt about Chuck's situation. She _was _a little bit excited, but not over the pie-maker. It was, instead, over the girl called Chuck and her present disinterest in Ned.


	3. Something in the Water

_R&R Appreciated!_

**-disclaimer- This chapter contains slash themes. Please don't read if this offends you. **

**Chap. 3**

Evening turned into night as Olive Snook and the dog called Digby sat together on the couch. Digby's head sat in Olive's lap, enjoying the caressing Olive was absently giving him. Olive's head meanwhile, was spinning with emotions she did not think she could feel. She thought about it again, picturing Ned and wondering why her image of him had changed. She used to get a tingle up her spine simply from thinking about him, but now he seemed more like a brother or a close cousin. She thought about Chuck, wondering why all of a sudden the mysterious brunette- that had sprung up from the middle of nowhere and turned her life around- seemed was more interesting to her than Ned.

And why had she felt excited when she learned of Chuck's rejection to Ned? Surely she was not interested in Chuck romantically… Olive shook her head, dismissing the possibility. Digby looked up, his eyes wide with wonder.

"Well that's ridiculous," Olive said to the dog. "I mean, I'm not-" She paused, unsure how to end her sentence. Needing proof, Olive Snook allowed herself a moment to test herself. She imagined herself kissing Ned, which was a fantasy she had almost every day, only this time she inserted Chuck. Expecting the thought to be completely unappealing, Olive was terrified to find that her heart was pounding and her body tingling at the thought of locking lips with Chuck. Instead of being something she would rather not think about, Chuck became something she needed, craved.

Olive whimpered slightly, coming out of her reverie. Digby still looked at her, and she at him. Shocked and terrified, and thinking something serious was wrong with her, Olive sprang up from the couch. Digby, looking slightly disgruntled, put his head back on the couch as Olive began pacing the living room. She had never felt this way before, why now? Was there something wrong with her? What if Ned ever found out? What if _Chuck_ found out? The questions piled up as Olive tried to make sense of the odd feelings in her head and heart.

A soft noise made Olive jump. She turned to find Chuck standing behind her.

"Oh, Hi Chuck!" Olive hoped Chuck didn't sense her unease. The brunette smiled at Olive, which made her stomach tremble. What was going on??

"Olive, I was thinking about what you were saying," Chuck said. "I'm sorry I was making such a big deal earlier."

Olive shook her head. "It's nothing Chuck."

"Well I guess I'll leave you and Digby alone," Chuck said, her eyes still red from crying. "I'll go to bed."

As Chuck started to leave, Olive struggled with words to keep her. "Uh, Chuck?"

Chuck turned, waiting for Olive to speak. Olive, however, had nothing to say. She shrugged and sighed, deciding to end the conversation there with a simple, "Goodnight".

Chuck didn't buy it however, and stepped closer to Olive. "Is everything alright Olive? You don't look so good."

Olive did what she typically did in serious situations, and giggled while waving her hand. "I'm fine!" She said. "I'll probably go to bed too."

Chuck still looked inquisitive. Olive's smile faded as she looked into those gorgeous green eyes. Her knees felt weak, and she thought for a moment perhaps she was looking at Ned. All the feelings she was experiencing had before been the result of The Pie-Maker's closeness, not Chuck's. Why was she suddenly seeing Chuck this way? Chuck then smiled and had Olive completely. If there was one thing that she loved the most about Chuck, it was her bright smile. Olive couldn't help but smile back, though she felt sick inside.

"We should roast marshmallows over the stove and watch romantic movies or something," Chuck said happily. "Since we both feel bad, we'll just make each other feel better!"

Olive smiled. This was the "friend" Chuck that she knew the best; the Chuck that was there before the "special" Chuck.

"I'll get the mallows," Olive smiled widely.

Chuck nodded and moved to turn on the TV. Several minutes later, there was a sticky mess on the burner of the stove, a bowl of perfectly toasted marshmallows by the couch and a cheesy but satisfying romantic movie playing. Olive paid extra attention to the movie, hoping to avoid her recently crazy thoughts, and to observe the way "normal" love was supposed to work.

Chuck seemed just as engrossed, though she sighed regularly during the scenes in which the couple would touch and kiss. Olive felt genuinely sorry for Chuck, but also wondered what it was that prevented the girl from touching the one she loved. Hoping to get an answer out of Chuck, Olive tried a question.

"Mmm," She sighed as the characters embraced. "Don't you wish you could have romance on a ship like that…"

Chuck's face didn't change, but she answered. "That would be romantic, but I don't really like ships."

"Why's that? Doesn't everyone like ships?" Olive giggled.

Chuck looked very serious. "I get seasick."

Olive nodded, deciding to lay off. There was definitely something Chuck was holding in, but Olive didn't want to upset her by asking. They watched the rest of the movie in silence, and as the credits rolled, a single tear drifted down Chuck's cheek. Olive did not notice this at first, and smiled at the happy ending. When she looked over to Chuck, she found her crying anew.

"Oh, Chuck," Olive put a supportive arm around her friend, forgetting about her feelings for her. "That was supposed to help!"

"Well it just made it worse!" Chuck said. "Oh Olive, I'm so alone…"

Olive hugged her closer, knowing exactly what "alone" felt like. "You're not alone. You've got me and Emerson, and most importantly you've got Ned…"

"I don't really have Ned," Chuck cried. "I can't touch him; I barely KNOW him. We haven't been in touch since we were eight years old! I don't know anything about him and he doesn't know about me."

Olive Snook's curiosity took over her then, and she came out and asked. "Chuck, WHY can't you and Ned touch?? It really makes no sense, I've never heard of people being allergic to people."

Chuck stopped crying and looked at Olive. She looked so ready to say something, Olive didn't even breathe. She said nothing however, letting her head lower to Olive's lap as she continued crying. Olive ran her fingers through silky brown hair, wondering how much attention like this Chuck had received as a child. She then wondered how much Chuck had been touched as a young adult. They had to be around the same age, and Olive had had experiences with the opposite sex, however nothing she would call "serious".

Chuck's tears stopped as her eyes closed. Olive's affection was soothing her. It was soothing Olive, too. Olive let her hand slide down Chuck's arm, gently caressing her with her nails. Olive thought that this might be as good a time as any, and asked Chuck a question.

"Chuck," she started. "Have you ever been touched?"

Chuck shrugged her shoulder. "Sure, when I was little… I'm being touched now aren't I?"

"Yeah, but-" Olive struggled with her wording. "Have you ever experienced… other touching? Like romantic, physical contact?"

Chuck smiled slightly. "I've had boyfriends." She paused. "But nothing serious. Ned was my first kiss."

"You were eight," Olive giggled. "That doesn't count!"

"Why not? We were in love… well, the sort of childish love you have when your eight."

Olive shook her head. "High school? Anything?"

"I kind of did things alone when I was young," Chuck said. "If there were any memorable moments, I don't really remember." Olive knew the brunette was probably lying, but she said nothing. "And anyway, this is nice enough." She referred to Olive's affections.

"Yeah," Olive said softly. "But a little more can be really exciting."

Chuck looked at Olive, and before Olive knew what she was doing, she leaned down and kissed Chuck. Expecting to feel awkward right away, Olive couldn't believe that Chuck's lips could feel so good. She didn't stay there long. Pulling herself upwards, Olive averted her eyes, expecting Chuck to be completely taken off-guard. Instead however, emerald eyes met Olives, and Chuck's lips turned up into a smile. Olive could no longer think straight. Before she knew what exactly she was doing, her lips were on Chuck's again, only this time, Chuck kissed back. Her hands wrapped around Olive's head, pulling her close.

"Mmm," mumbled Olive, pulling her lips away. "Chuck, what are we doing?"

Chuck looked innocently at Olive. "I- I don't really know…"

Chuck started shivering. Olive put her hands on Chuck's shoulders. "We should go to bed."

"What?!" Chuck asked, rather alarmed.

"No! I mean, we should each go to bed," Olive recovered quickly. "You know, you in your bed, me in mine." Olive started laughing, the telltale sign that she was uncomfortable.

Chuck knew this, and smiled uneasily. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess we should."

Chuck stood and Olive mentally kicked herself. How could she have done that?? What was Chuck thinking about her? As she stood, she felt the blood rush to her head, dizzying her. Thinking she should say something, she opened her mouth. Chuck however, turned towards her at the same time, and met her lips with another kiss. Olive whimpered lightly. Chuck tore herself away, looking terrified.

"Oh God, Olive I'm sorry," Chuck said, turning away. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I've never felt like this before."

"Me either!" Olive said quickly. "I don't know why I did it in the first place. I'm so sorry."

Chuck shook her head. "We must have had to much to drink."

Olive looked blankly at Chuck. "Um, Chuck… we haven't had _anything _to drink."

Chuck looked ready to cry. "I know, I just figured I should say it. Isn't that what you're supposed to say? I don't know, I had to say something."

Olive took a deep breath. "Look, Chuck… maybe we should just go to bed. This is probably just-- something in the water! I don't know what it is, but I'm sure it's nothing a good night's sleep can't solve!"

Chuck admired Olive's optimism. She smiled at the small blonde as she nodded her agreement. They stood for a moment longer, before Olive made the first move. "Okay," she smiled. "Well, sleep well."

Chuck nodded, "You too."

Both girls made off in separate directions, but both stopped to steal a glance at the other as they made their way down the separate hallways.

**TBC**


	4. Raspberries

_R&R Appreciated! (PS: Thanks for all the great reviews you've written so far for the story. Glad you like it)._

**-disclaimer- This chapter contains slash. Please don't read if this offends you.**

**Chap. 4**

Thoughts buzzed around Olive Snook's head. Thoughts she didn't even think were hers, for she had never had them before. Thoughts about the girl called Chuck -who was definitely more than just a girl at this point- would not leave her alone. As she lay in her bed with her blankets bunched up around her face and neck, Olive wondered if Chuck was also thinking about her. And what had compelled her to lean forward and kiss Olive? As she pondered this, Olive recalled vividly the kisses shared between them. Chuck's soft lips so warm under her own… her hands gently pulling Olive closer, forbidding her release. The sound of Chuck's breathing against her cheek as they gently tested different angles and pressures of the kiss, each finding satisfaction in the other's attempts to create the perfect movement.

The vivid memory overwhelmed Olive, who came crashing back to earth as Digby snorted lightly beside her. Guilty and ashamed, Olive squeezed her eyes shut tightly, burying her head under the covers. It was not until she heard the light voice beside her that she surfaced. Eyes wide and cheeks pink, Olive lowered the top of her sheets to see a distressed Chuck standing beside her bed. Attired only in her pink button up PJ's and bright red toenail polish, Chuck reminded Olive of a child just woken from a bad dream.

"Olive," Chuck spoke again. "I'm sorry if I woke you, but I saw your light still on…"

Olive shook her head. "You didn't wake me. Digby might; he sounds like a tractor some nights." Olive giggled lightly, but Chuck remained placid.

"Can we talk?" Chuck asked.

Olive nodded and patted at the bed, waking Digby. The golden-haired dog yawned, stretched his paws and put his head back down, only slightly noticing when Chuck hopped up on the bed beside him. Chuck patted him, clearly avoiding Olive's gaze.

Olive spoke first, "Chuck… Let's not pretend that nothing happened between us."

Chuck looked at her. "I don't plan to. I just wanted to know why you did it."

"Me? I wasn't the only one participating!" Olive protested. "You were the one that kissed me the second time!"

"You did it first!" Chuck shot back. "I just wanted to know what made you do it… It's not like something that happens every day…"

Olive was at a loss for words. "I--," she started, and then stopped. Chuck's eyes demanded an answer. "I wanted to know what it was like. Maybe it's my own obsession with Ned that made me do it. Subconsciously I might have thought that by kissing you I was somehow kissing him."

It sounded reasonable enough for Olive, but Chuck did not look convinced. She lowered her eyes to Digby and absently played with his fur. "That's why I did it too…" she said, barely audibly.

"What?" Olive heard perfectly, but needed it said again.

"I think that's why I kissed back," Chuck sighed. "I can't touch Ned. I can't even kiss him unless we have something between us. It just felt so good feeling your lips and your warmth; I thought maybe I could get something I've been missing through you."

Olive was simultaneously touched and devastated. She knew deep inside she fancied Chuck herself, and was _not_ kissing her with Ned in mind. She had hoped perhaps Chuck felt the same way and that this would somehow validate her feelings and make her less abnormal. After hearing this, however, Olive was beginning to see herself as a pawn in a very dramatic triangular game. She loved Ned, Ned loved Chuck, and Chuck loved her, but only because she couldn't love Ned physically. It dizzied her mind and tired her soul. Hoping Chuck didn't see the inner-struggle she was overcoming, Olive unconsciously grabbed a pillow to hug.

"But after I did it…" Chuck continued, much to Olive's surprise. "I realized that you're my best friend. And I love you."

Olive's hurt broke into pieces, evaporating into a million emotions, most of them positive. "I love you too," she said quietly. This was true.

They sat a moment, exchanging smiles and nods. Olive felt relieved knowing Chuck still loved her as a best friend. As they sat together on the bed, Olive realized that in only a few short months, the brown-haired stranger from nowhere with a million secrets and only a few answers, had somehow become closer to her than any other person ever had, including The Pie Maker.

"I'm sure that's all it was…" Olive waved her hand. "We're just really close friends. Friends kiss all the time, we just got carried away."

Chuck nodded, playing along with Olive's argument. "And even if we really liked it, it was just because we were both thinking of Ned."

Olive nodded, acting completely sure of herself. Chuck's face grew serious again and she averted her eyes quickly when Olive looked at her. Olive knew something was still bothering her. Deciding not to say anything, Olive simply snuggled down in her sheets, offering Chuck part of the blanket. Chuck got under the covers too, her eyes still uneasy.

"Well, I guess its bedtime," Olive said simply, flipping off the light next to her bed.

The room grew quiet and dark, the only light coming from the reflection of a streetlamp in the window. Even Digby was silent, his familiar snoring having dwindled down to soft breathing. This would not be the first time Olive and Chuck shared a bed, and in fact would re-kindle a tradition the two had shared during Chuck's first few nights living with Olive. They would used to stay up late and watch scary movies, and then spend hours talking about them under the covers with a flashlight. It was the sleepover ritual Chuck had never experienced, and Olive had only briefly experienced and always at someone else's house. It was the thing that brought them together at first, and now would be the thing that neither would even think about as their minds puzzled over separate predicaments. Olive could only imagine that this would be a very long night indeed.

Sometime in the night, Digby left the bed. Olive could not remember much about how it came to be that Chuck's head ended up on her pillow, or how her arm now rested on Chuck's waist. It wasn't until Olive opened her eyes fully that she realized she was not dreaming. Afraid to move, lest she wake Chuck and reveal their intertwined position, Olive remained still. Chuck's breathing was soft next to her cheek, and Olive could not deny that the warmth of Chuck's body so close to her own was comforting. Cautiously, Olive twitched her fingers. Chuck did not stir. Olive slowly began to lift her arm off Chuck's waist, but stopped suddenly when Chuck shifted. Convinced she had woken her, Olive stared hesitantly into the darkness, waiting for Chuck's voice. Chuck did not wake however. Grunting lightly, she pushed herself up closer against Olive's body, burying her head under Olive's chin next to her neck and chest. Her arm squeezed Olive close, as if she were hugging a teddy bear or doll.

A shiver crept up Olive's spine. Chuck was closer to her than anyone had been in years, and it felt nice. Absently, Olive lowered her arm, letting it slide around Chuck's small waist. Curiously, she held Chuck, feeling a sense of comfort and satisfaction she never before experienced. Chuck's skin smelled sweet and her hair was soft. Her body felt so small beneath Olive's arm, despite the fact that Olive was only a little over half Chuck's size. Not used to being physically close to a woman in this way, Olive took a moment to savor Chuck's feminine presence. She could hear Chuck's heart beat, the sound muffled and small, but present.

A sudden feeling of guilt washed over Olive as she realized she was doing something Ned never had. She _still _had not gotten an answer out of Chuck regarding their inability to touch, but decided to accept it for what it was. Saddened and also fascinated by this bizarre but romantic peculiarity, Olive found herself hugging Chuck tighter. She held her close, not just for herself, but for the Pie Maker, whom she figured would never be able to have this. Olive closed her eyes, letting her thoughts finally rest as she held Chuck, and was held in return.

It took a moment for Olive to realize that Chuck was not entirely still. Something tickled at her chest, and as she opened her eyes she found Chuck's fingers gently caressing her neck. Leaning back to see her face, Olive was surprised to see Chuck's eyes wide open. Her mouth formed a simple smile, and in this smile, Olive suddenly knew. All the unsaid details, all the subtle nuances and all the chemistry began to weave it together, and she now understood. Quite sure of herself this time, Olive pushed her lips against Chuck's. Chuck did not protest, did not make a sound, and did not turn away, for in her shared expression with Olive she had communicated her desire, and Olive had read it perfectly.

Their hands found each other under the covers, and they held them together as they kissed. Olive gently pecked at Chuck's lower lip, finding her chin soft and sweet, so unlike any of the other lovers she'd had in the past. Her hands slowly moved through Chuck's long hair, enchanted at its softness. Chuck sat up, lying back against the headboard, and slowly began to unbutton her top. Olive watched with more anticipation than she ever thought she would have. As the pink fabric slowly parted and Chuck's smooth skin appeared in its place, Olive bit her lower lip, overcome by feelings of excitement. Chuck did not fully open her shirt, but looked apprehensively at Olive. Olive could tell she was nervous, and had to admit to being nervous herself. She knew however, that she wanted this.

With a small smile, Olive slowly moved her hands to Chuck's head, pulling her close for a kiss. Her hands moved slowly down Chuck's neck and shoulders, finally finding her bare skin. Her fingers gently slid over Chuck's breasts, finding her nipples already quite hard. Olive's face felt hot as she let her fingers explore further, her kisses moving down Chuck's neck. Chuck, meanwhile, had moved her hands to the hem of Olive's nightgown, gently inching it up her thigh. Olive felt Chuck's hands moving over her skin, raising goosebumps.

Slowly, Olive slid Chuck's shirt off her shoulders, her lips moving across her chest. Chuck slipped the shirt completely off, tossing it on the floor before returning her attention to Olive's nightgown, raising it up to her stomach. Olive sat up and let Chuck move it over her head, feeling the air nip at her bare skin. Chuck's eyes moved over Olive's body, her desire for it plain on her face. Olive felt proud and important being looked at, and couldn't help but giggle.

"What?" Chuck smiled back.

Olive shook her head and they met for another kiss. Chuck, not hesitating at all, cupped Olive's breasts. Olive marveled at how the other woman knew so well how to touch and caress her. This love was so different than anything she had known. Olive felt herself lying down on the bed, fully succumbing to Chuck. Chuck, who may have lied about never experiencing this before, kissed her way down Olive's body. Olive closed her eyes and imagined the Pie Maker. The thought was nice, but she didn't want to be there… She was exactly where she wanted to be at the moment, and that was with Chuck. She still didn't know if there was something wrong with her, but she knew she didn't care. Chuck's lips were soft as they expertly dotted her collarbone. Olive inhaled deeply, smelling Chuck's freshly-washed hair. Raspberries. She was certain now.


	5. The Dance

_R&R Appreciated!_

**Chap.**__**5**

**This chapter contains sexual content and slash. Please don't read if this offends you!!**

Olive ran her hands through that raspberry scented hair, taking enjoyment in the silky softness of it. Chuck kissed Olive lightly back, but it was apparent that Olive was in control now. This is how Chuck wanted it. She wanted Olive to care for her, she wanted Olive to hold her, touch her, make love to her. It was something she discovered she had wanted all along, though she hid it in the back of her mind like a second thought, topped only by her desire for Ned. Now, as she touched, felt and was touched in return, she completely succumbed to Olive… she was limp.

Olive put her arms under Chuck's shoulders, holding her as she kissed her neck. Olive's hands slid down to Chuck's hips, her fingers inching under the hem of her PJ bottoms. Slowly, she lowered them. Chuck helped her by kicking them off. Olive's eyes glowed softly as she crawled on top of Chuck. Chuck instinctively wrapped her legs around Olive's, and they kissed again. Olive's heart was pounding, not just with excitement but with nerves. She knew she was leading now, and she felt like she had forgotten how to dance. Slowly, she inhaled, calming herself. Then, she pushed herself to kiss Chuck's collarbone, hoping Chuck was still enjoying it as much as she was. Chuck's breathing was soft and slow, content, and Olive found it easy to continue kissing along her collarbone, neck, breastbone, and finally her breast. Chuck whimpered lightly as Olive's lips ran over her nipple. Olive looked up to her face, but her eyes were closed, and she was smiling.

Confidently, Olive caressed one breast while teasing the other with her lips. Chuck put her hand atop Olive's, not guiding it, but following it as it explored her breast. Olive moved her lips down Chuck's stomach, until she reached the pink hem of Chuck's panties. Chuck's flat stomach rose and fell as she breathed, and Olive admired her torso while she contemplated her next move. Chuck, seeming to know Olive's thoughts, gently slid her fingers into her panties, pulling them down a little. Olive blushed at the brown curls now visible on Chuck's smooth skin. Chuck stopped, watching Olive's reaction, and then wiggled herself a little as she slid the panties down to her knees and finally off. Olive felt herself flush, and likewise Chuck's cheeks were bright red. Olive situated herself so that Chuck's legs were resting on hers, then slowly slid her fingers down Chuck's stomach, working her way into the brown curls and finally over Chuck's mound. Chuck gasped lightly and closed her eyes as Olive's fingers inadvertently stroked over her most sensitive spot. Olive smiled, returned her fingers to that spot, and gently began a rhythm that seemed to suit Chuck.

Chuck's breathing increased first, then after a few playful minutes her hips were bucking and Olive knew she was close. Her hands gripped the sheets of the bed, and her body quivered.

"Oh-!" Chuck gasped, her hands moving to her breasts.

Olive continued, finding herself becoming overwhelmingly turned on watching Chuck.

"O-Ol-Olive!" Chuck stammered. She bit her bottom lip and her eyes shut tight, and Olive could feel her body tighten. She let out a final whimper as she fell over the edge, then she lowered herself back to the bed. Olive removed her hands from Chuck, marveling at the glistening wetness now on her fingers from Chuck's arousal.

She cuddled up next to her, watching as she came down from her ecstasy. Her forehead was shiny with sweat, and her cheeks flushed. When she finally opened her eyes, she was smiling. She turned to Olive, and did not cower or avert her eyes. She only looked into Olive's eyes, smiled, and said sweetly, "Thank you Olive."

**TBC**


End file.
